


A Fangirl's Dream Come True

by ETNMystic



Series: Mystic Blood and Other Vampire AU Tales [5]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Bonding, F/F, Hypnosis, There's no rape, another bonding fic, i think a gabstorm one might be coming up, i was given consent to write this, she was enthusiastic about the concept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: After the Sorceress is bitten by one of the vampires, she decides that she wishes for someone to bond with her. And it just so happens that there's a new writer in the ETN fandom who is already in love with her.AU in which Sybille is at the age of consent.
Relationships: Sybille (Fandom RPF)/The Sorceress (Escape the Night)
Series: Mystic Blood and Other Vampire AU Tales [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461253
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	A Fangirl's Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WitchyTwitchy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchyTwitchy/gifts).



Sybille feels a bit dazed when she awakens.

She awakens in a dark room with little to no memory of how she got.....wherever the fuck she is. It smells subtly of iron.....blood, perhaps? And why is the room so....gloomy? So dreary? She tries to move, but something blocks her way. A plank of wood?

"What the fuck?" she groans.

In all her twenty years on this earth, this is by far the strangest thing she's ever experienced. But what even is going on? She doesn't have a fucking clue. Trying to leave, she finds herself stumbling forwards, until a subtle magical energy lifts her up. It's relaxing, but powerful, and Sybille wonders who it could belong to until she hears......

_"Hello, my dear Sybille."_

That hypnotic voice. That's the voice she would gladly wife up in a heartbeat.

"Glad you're awake. But take care not to lean far too forward. I don't want a bump on your precious head."

She doesn't even need the candle the voice is carrying to know who it is. It's the Sorceress.

"Wha...wha.....wha.....?"

She's shocked and excited. This is everything she's wished for and more. This powerful, gorgeous sorceress is a beauty not even Aphrodite could imagine, and Sybille is all eyes and heart for her. The Sorceress cups her chin and chuckles, meeting her eyes.

"Excited, aren't you? Or do you not know what's going on?"

Sybille can barely speak. Those smoky, hypnotic eyes make her **_melt._** That voice practically caresses her ear drums, sending shivers of bliss down her spine.

"Well, let me put it this way, my dear. How would you wish to be my devoted love?"

Becoming completely devoted to the woman she loves? Sybille nods, no hesitation. The sorceress smiles, revealing sharp fangs. But they don't phase Sybille in the slightest. All she knows is that the Sorceress is wifing her up and she is _not_ complaining.

"Good girl. I knew you would say yes. Now you stay there, Sybie. Not that you _can_ go anywhere, of course."

The Sorceress goes to prepare when suddenly, there's a squeak in the door. And then a gasp.

"Sybille?" a voice whispers.

It's Mystic? What's she doing here? The Sorceress doesn't seem to notice, as she glides over and places a ring on Sybille's finger. There's a prick and Sybille feels four of her teeth growing and sharpening.

"Oh, there, there, darling," the sorceress caresses her cheek comfortingly.  
"I know it's painful, but it'll all be worth it. I promise you. A vampire life is quite a romantic and passionate one, you know."

Another gasp. The Sorceress turns around, shocked.

"Annabelle? Whatever are you doing here?" she asks.

She shakes her head.

"I'm not Annabelle. I'm Mystic! And I don't know what you've done with Sybille, but I'm getting her out of there!"

She rushes for Sybille.

"Mystic, no!" Sybille panics.  
"I _want_ this!"

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into," Mystic argues.  
"It's a full-time commitment. Sybille, don't go through it! Please, at least think through this first!"

"I've made up my mind! I'm doing it."

The sorceress twirls Mystic around to face her.

"Oh poor Annabelle. So lost and confused," she sighs.  
"Perhaps your sweetheart can help you remember."

She calls in the doorway.

"Andrea? Andrea, darling?"

There's a groan and in enters Andrea Russett. 

"What the fuck is going on? I was taking a nap--"

"It seems your sweetheart doesn't remember who she is."

Andrea looks down to see Mystic and her heart flutters.

"Dearest? Cara mia? It's me."

Cara Mia. That phrase makes Mystic melt even outside of a trance. Andrea looks at her, locking eyes. They glow a ruby-red.

"Don't you remember me, darling Annabelle?" she asks in a frequency that practically makes Sybille go into a trance.  
"Your sweetheart Andrea?"

"Sweet.....heart...." Mystic asks in an airy voice.

Andrea smiles gently.

"Yes. Please come and cuddle with me, cara mia."

"Cara......mia......"

Andrea nods as Annabelle glides closer.

"S'il te plait, ma chérie. Viens au lit avec moi. Rapprochez-vous de moi et je peux sentir la chaleur irradier de votre peau. J'ai besoin de toi, mon amour. Tu es le seul qui me fait me sentir vivant et heureux."

"Only.....one....."

"Absolument, ma chérie. Le seul."

"Oh, mon amour," Annabelle sighs, her voice becoming higher and airier.

"Cara mia....." Andrea sighs.

The two hug. After a little bit, Andrea picks her up bridal style and takes her upstairs.

"There," the Sorceress says, closing the door and locking it.  
"Now that we have that little interruption out of the way....we can continue."

She goes over to the table and grabs a vat. She drinks half of it, relishing in hemoecstasy before returning to Sybille.

"Drink the rest of this, Sybie," she says.  
"And we will forever be one."

Sybille does this without hesitation, gulping it down quickly. The sorceress chuckles.

"Eager, aren't you, my dear?"

She doesn't answer. She just keeps gulping down the vat, not even caring that it's blood. Once she's finished, the Sorceress grabs a cloth and wipes the blood that got on her face.

"There. You look radiant, my love."

Sybille's mind goes pleasantly foggy, her eyes closing. Her memories are replaced, but because she's so eager, it doesn't take long. Now she belongs to the Sorceress. To her and her alone, for all eternity.

"How do you feel, my love?"

Sybille's ruby-red eyes flutter open.

"Amazing," she sighs amorously.  
"Simply divine, my queen.....my love.....my everything..."

As the fangirl inside of her doesn't even, Sybille practically melts into the Sorceress's embrace. The two lie down on the bed beside the coffin. They lock lips passionately, tasting the remaining blood left upon each other's radiantly-red lips. 

"Your eyes are like gems," the Sorceress whispers when they reluctantly pull away.  
"Sparkling and shining. Absolutely hypnotic."

"Oh, nothing compared to yours."

Sybille's heart is all a-flutter. This is everything and more. Even if it's not her first time cuddling with the Sorceress, she still feels as though it is. Her mind is a buzz of ecstasy and dizziness.

"You're my treasure, my jewel, my.......everything," she sighs.  
"You've made my life so wonderful."

The sorceress smirks, caressing under Sybille's chin.

"Oh, this is only the beginning, mi amore," she tells her.  
"I'm going to make your life and eternity even more wonderful."


End file.
